emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6867 (12th May 2014)
"Pete finds his relationship with Debbie in tatters; and Charity tells a horrified Chas she has scheduled a termination." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Debbie squirms as Ross tells Cain that some woman threw herself at him last night. Bernice wants to arrange some volunteers for Kerry to practise her pampering on, and Chas is struck with an idea. Moira is uneasy when Adam explains that he caught James snooping around at the farm, but she is relieved to see the money is still where she left it. Charity brightens when Chas tells her that she has booked them a spa day. Pete is unnerved when Debbie alludes to his previous assault and wonders how she has found out. Debbie makes it clear that he needs to stay away from her and the kids from now on. Chas and Charity receive their pamper session from Bernice and a hungover Kerry who has to rush off to be sick. When Charity doubles up in pain, she is annoyed that Chas insists on calling the doctor. Making the excuse of needing to talk to Ross about Finn, James calls at Dale View and steals one of Adam's socks from the wash basket. Belle wants to make the most out of Sean having secured an empty house. When Dan and Kerry arrive home unexpectedly, he just manages to get Belle out of the house on time. The doctor is keen for Charity to get herself checked at the hospital but Charity insists she is fine, refusing to let the baby get in the way of her day. Unable to let it go, Pete goes over to Mulberry Cottage and insists to Debbie that he would have told her about the assault had she asked, but Debbie slams the door in his face. With Pete annoyed, it's Vanessa who offers him somewhere to turn and they go for a drink. Chas is concerned to discover Charity is still drinking alcohol and her concern turns to horror when Charity admits that she has booked in for a termination after the wedding. After a drink and a few kind words, Pete and Vanessa share a kiss. Realising what he has done, he quickly leaves and is seen by Debbie leaving Victoria Cottage. James tucks Adam's sock into an envelope and sends it away to be tested. Chas tries to talk Charity out of secretly getting an abortion, but fails to convince her. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *James Barton - Bill Ward *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson Guest cast ''None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/stairs, Kitchen, Exterior *The Woolpack - Backroom, Exterior *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen, Front garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Mill Cottage - Living room *Dale View - Hallway, Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room, Front garden *Café Main Street - Public café, Exterior *Tenant House - Living room, Kitchen *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes